


Новые горизонты

by janblues



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Crossing Fusion, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, счастливый финал, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janblues/pseuds/janblues
Summary: «Всем доброе утро. Сейчас на Ак-То семь часов двадцать две минуты, и у меня захватывающие новости! На этой неделе Бен переезжает на остров, и нам хочется подготовить самую радушную встречу. Он торжественно откроет наш собственный островной музей, так что если вам встретятся какие-нибудь ископаемые, насекомые или рыбы, пожалуйста, приносите все найденное, чтобы начать документировать то, как прекрасно жить на Ак-То.»
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Новые горизонты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Horizons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824681) by [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter). 



> Романтичная зарисовка о безнадежных мечтателях. Я с большим удовольствием прочитала эту историю на английском и, с разрешения прекрасного автора, перевела для вас. Лето, звезды, (софт бой) Бен и Рей... (ну, и пальчики...)
> 
> Кроссовер с видеоигрой «Лес Животных: Новые Горизонты» (англ. Animal Crossing: New Horizons).
> 
> Перевод на [ Ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9879370).

— Всем доброе утро, — задорно говорит в микрофон Рей.

Она устала, так как не спала почти вплоть до двух ночи — накануне вечером девушка любовалась звездами над морем, но специально для таких случаев и существует кофе. 

Встает солнце, в воздухе порхают бабочки, по пути в Центр обслуживания населения она проходит мимо _двух_ розовых кустов, и ее не покидает радостное предчувствие, что день сложится удачно.

— Сейчас на Ак-То семь часов двадцать две минуты, и у меня захватывающие новости!

Она опускает взгляд на небольшую карточку с заметками Люка. 

— На этой неделе Бен переезжает на остров, и нам хочется подготовить самую радушную встречу. Он торжественно откроет наш собственный островной музей, так что если вам встретятся какие-нибудь ископаемые, насекомые или рыбы, пожалуйста, приносите все найденное, чтобы начать документировать то, как прекрасно жить на Ак-То.

Вот и все объявления, но все же лучше, чем ничего. Зачастую, ей кажется, что, возможно, нет смысла продолжать читать сводки новостей по городскому радио, но Люк считает, что те благотворно влияют на сохранение преемственности, она в любом случае не прекращает. Она пытается найти новые темы для обсуждения. Даже готова обсудить два увиденных ранее розовых куста. 

Ей любопытно, кто же такой Бен. Он, должно быть, каким-то образом знаком с Люком. Все, так или иначе, знают Люка. Вот так люди и оказываются на Ак-То. Или, как минимум, все те, кто приезжают в город, ведь они — больше, чем просто жители. Ей интересно, где он остановится. Не видно никаких следов стройки, в том числе и музея, который по словам Люка собирается открывать Бен, но она расспросит Люка обо всем, когда тот появится на месте.

— Доброе утро, — улыбается ему она, когда он с топотом заходит в Центр обслуживания населения. На ботинки налипло грязи; можно предположить, что он провел какую-то часть утра за рыбалкой. — Кто такой Бен?

Люк отвечает не сразу. Он проходит и занимает место за рабочим столом, потом начинает расшнуровывать ботинки. 

— Бен — мой племянник, — медленно рассказывает он. — Последние несколько лет принесли ему черную полосу в жизни, но как аукнется, так и откликнется.

— Вот и замечательно! — восторженно говорит Рей, прежде чем прерывает себя, вдруг осознав, что было похоже, что она злорадствовала над его неудачами, вместо того чтобы радоваться приезду на Ак-То. Но по улыбке Люка девушка догадывается, что тот все правильно понял, и выпытывает дальше: — Сын Хана и Леи? 

Люк утвердительно кивает головой.

— Мы... мы давно не общались близко. Но, как говорится, кровь гуще, чем вода.

— Он поселится с ними в доме при магазине?

— Таков план на ближайшее время. Пока не получается открыть полноценный музей, но будем надеяться, что после призыва к действию, жители станут трудиться в полную силу.

Он смотрит на Рей; мрачная тень на его лице начинает рассеиваться.

— Ты ведь устроишь ему радушный прием? Он немного неприветлив, и мне известно, что в последнее время в жизни парня было мало доброты. Я и сам не был с ним ласков, — с чувством вины в голосе добавляет он, и Рей правда не знает, как ей реагировать.

— Ну, мы сделаем все, чтобы он чувствовал себя как дома, — уверяет Рей.

— Возможно, не самый лучший вариант для Бена, — добавляет Люк. — У него дома дела не всегда шли гладко.

— В таком случае, мы сделаем так, чтобы он почувствовал... — она замолкает. Девушка пытается представить то, что _сама хотела бы_ почувствовать на острове, прислушивается к ощущениям, которые испытывает каждый день, делая объявления по утрам в микрофон. — ...что нет никого важнее.

Люк улыбается, и Рей знает, что говорит то, что нужно.

***

Рейсов на Ак-То и обратно не так много, когда раздается шум пропеллера гидроплана над головой, она выставляет на стол табличку «закрыто на обеденный перерыв» и выбегает из парадной двери Центра обслуживания населения на недавно вымощенную кирпичом дорогу, которая ведет в аэропорт. Ярко светит солнце, деревья шелестят под порывами ветра, по пути ей встречается бабочка «Павлиний глаз». Девушка останавливается, вынимает сачок и ее ловит.

_«Люк сказал, что ему нужны насекомые, вот и получится подарок по случаю приезда.»_

Она сидит на виниловом стуле и ждет, всего через пару минут до нее доносится звук шагов по деревянному настилу, выложенному снаружи.

Бен выше, чем она ожидала, у него копна взъерошенных темных волос. На нем коричневый костюм, словно он собрался на сафари, и галстук-бабочка. Он выглядит так, будто не спал неделю.

Рей встает на ноги: — Бен?

— Да, — неторопливо отзывается он.

— Я Рей, представитель Центра обслуживания населения. Добро пожаловать на Ак-То! 

Девушка лучезарно ему улыбается, а он, глядя на нее, дезориентировано моргает глазами. Если он и правда плохо спал, то это неудивительно.

— Люк сказал, что ты будешь готовить к открытию музей?

— Таков план, — подтверждает Бен. За его спиной АрДва и ТриПиО выгружают гору чемоданов.

— По дороге я поймала бабочку, — сообщает она, протягивая совок, чтобы ему показать. — Не уверена, что...

Он отстраняется немного в сторону, и девушка в замешательстве замолкает. « _Люк же упоминал насекомых, так ведь?_ »

— Извини, — через какое-то время произносит он. — Я просто... не люблю насекомых. Я обязательно прослежу, чтобы ее поместили в надежное место. Не волнуйся.

— Почему ты выставляешь в музее насекомых, если сам их на дух не переносишь? — интересуется Рей.

— Не мне решать, кто и что смотрит, основываясь на личных предпочтениях, — отвечает он, закатывая глаза, как будто продолжая давний спор, о котором Рей ничего не известно. Он открывает один из чемоданов и достает пластиковый контейнер с подачей кислорода. Затем снимает крышку и передает контейнер Рей, та помещает «Павлиний глаз» внутрь. — Спасибо, — говорит он. — Я... — сглатывает он. — Я ценю твой вклад.

— Разумеется! — восклицает Рей, мысленно делая пометку: заранее предупреждать Бена, если вдруг вздумает «подарить» ему еще каких-нибудь насекомых. — Следуй за мной. Люк сказал, что ты планируешь погостить у родителей?

Бен сглатывает: — Таков план. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не появятся ресурсы для музея и всего остального.

Рей понимающе кивает головой. Бригада Люка настолько мала, что фактически отсутствует, однако возведены уже два моста и один пандус до верхушки холмов; и ей больше не приходится карабкаться по осыпям, чтобы посмотреть на звезды.

Она ведет его по недавно вымощенной кирпичом дороге, показывает местные деревья, цветочные лужайки, не забывая умалчивать о попадающих в поле зрения «букашках», и замолкает только тогда, когда они подходят к магазину «Лавка Соло».

— Вот мы и пришли.

Он смотрит на здание и сглатывает ком в горле. Она замечает, что, находящиеся по ту сторону окна, Хан и Лея бросили все дела — то, чем они обычно занимаются, когда в магазине отсутствуют покупатели. Они всегда так поступают, хотя, при обычных обстоятельствах, либо кто-то один, либо они оба подходят ко входу, чтобы поприветствовать «почетного гостя» на пороге. В этот раз они стоят, как вкопанные, и смотрят, не моргая.

— Спасибо, — говорит Бен, опустив на нее свой взгляд. Он выглядит таким измотанным.

— Добро пожаловать на Ак-То, — повторяет девушка. Она машет Хану и Лее рукой, затем разворачивается и идет обратно в Центр обслуживания населения.

***

В тот вечер ужин проходит практически в полной тишине. Бен не удивлен. Он прямо чувствует, как родители напрягаются и читают мысли друг друга. 

_«Спроси у него. Нет уж, сам(а) спрашивай.»_

_«Не смей говорить, что ты меня предупреждал(а).»_

В итоге, именно он и завязывает разговор, потому что нет ничего хуже жалости дяди Люка. 

— Ну да, — соглашается он. — Вы оказались правы. До меня там никому не было дела. 

— Мой дорогой, — обращается его мать, протягивая к нему руку над столом. — Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы я оказалась не права. Сам знаешь, что я хотела бы ошибиться. Но ты почувствуешь себя намного счастливее, когда начнешь строить жизнь с нуля, согласен? Может, все совсем не так, как хотел Люк, или твой отец, или я, но, по крайней мере, у Сноука ничего не...

— Мда, — прерывает ее он. Он не хочет думать о том, что хотел от него Сноук. Он отказывается от домыслов об _истинных мотивах_ Сноука. В конце-концов, это оказалось выше его сил. Как выяснилось, на практике музейная деятельность намного мрачнее и грязнее, чем он мог себе предположить, когда уезжал на материк.

— _Мальчик мой, ты далеко пойдешь_ , — как-то сказал ему Сноук, принявшись трепать по щекам, Бен тогда принял его жест за яркое проявление конфликта поколений: пожилой мужчина явно не понимал, что подобные действия больше не считались уместными. — _И мы завладеем всем, что, по их мнению, должно принадлежать другим._

А ему всего-то хотелось идентифицировать окаменелости и складывать воедино части головоломки, чтобы разгадать великие загадки истории.

— На острове встречаются окаменелости, — наконец выдавливает из себя его отец. — Когда их приносят на продажу жители, я понятия не имею, что именно они из себя представляют, но если, первым делом, показать образцы тебе, то не сомневаюсь, что можно будет убить двух зайцев одним ударом.

— Если только жители действительно захотят пожертвовать добытые окаменелости вместо того, чтобы прямо с порога выторговать их за деньги, — бурчит Бен.

— Ох, я бы на это не рассчитывала, — говорит ему мать с доброй улыбкой. — Тут живут порядочные люди. Да, возможно, у них есть высокие устремления, но они всегда заботятся друг о друге.

Забота друг о друге.

Бен никогда ничего подобного не испытывал.

— Надеюсь, ты права, — наконец произносит он.

И на мгновение замечает в глазах матери призрачный проблеск надежды.

***

Ему продолжают приносить насекомых. Она не уверена стоит ли предупреждать, что он их не терпит, или лучше не вмешиваться в происходящее. Если он на самом деле против насекомых в музее, то наверняка попросил бы дядю не афишировать свою деятельность. Тем не менее, она до сих пор помнит, как тот отстранился, когда она попыталась отдать ему бабочку.

С этого момента она решает остановиться на рыбах и окаменелостях.

Не то чтобы у нее была куча свободного времени. Люк планирует с большим размахом отметить День природы, и кажется, каждый божий день проходит за стрижкой кустов и поливкой цветов. Не то чтобы у нее был повод жаловаться. Ей нравится находиться на солнце. И пусть Бену не по душе «жучки и паучки», но Рей все равно с удовольствием каждый раз разглядывает орхидейных богомолов и севших на одежду божьих коровок.

Ей нравится на Ак-То. Ей здесь очень нравится. Все такое зеленое и прекрасное; в сто раз лучше чем то место, откуда она родом. Как бы она не переливала рассаду, растения никогда не погибают, а песок встречается только вдоль кромки воды на пляже. Повсюду вода; и ближе к вечеру девушка иногда сидит на берегу реки и напевает себе под нос, погружая ноги в студеную воду. Бывает, что рыбешки даже покусывают пальцы ног. Однако важнее всего то, что у нее появилась возможность любоваться усыпанным звездами небом, без малейшего намека на световое загрязнение, как всегда мечтала в детстве.

Она пытается не думать о том, как была трудна, беспощадна и одинока жизнь на Джакку. Вместо этого, она старается сконцентрироваться на настоящем: владелицах магазина одежды сестрах Тико, рыбаке Финне, художнике-анималисте По, торгаше Бабу Фрике, который заглядывает каждые несколько дней, чтобы сбыть ковры и обои, и продавщице репы Джанне, которая появляется по воскресеньям, сварливой паре расы «Ланэи», живущей на юго-восточном берегу острова, и, конечно же, Люке, Хане и Лее, благодаря которым все идет, как надо. С ее помощью.

Иногда она чувствует себя практически полноценным членом семьи. Но не знает наверняка. У нее никогда не было семьи, и как ей сравнивать? Ей известно, что она — не Бен или вроде того, но ее приглашали на ужин, им не все равно, когда у нее возникают вопросы или замечания. Черт возьми, Люк даже начал вместе с ней прыгать и заниматься йогой в перерывах рабочих дней в здании Центра обслуживания населения.

— Я поймала тебе водного обитателя, — объявляет она, подойдя к небольшой палатке, которую поставил Люк, чтобы там держать потенциальные экспонаты Бена. Мужчина поднимает голову. Он сидит за столом, рассматривая чертежи, которые были ей знакомы, потому что она уже видела их на рабочем столе Люка. — О! Это для музея?

— Ага, — отвечает он, опустив взгляд на чертежи. — Прежде чем начать строительство, дядя хотел убедиться, что здание соответствует моим потребностям, — с полуулыбкой говорит он Рей. Разве что, у него подрагивают уголки губ. — Что ты мне принесла?

Она с гордостью передает ему контейнер. Рыбак из нее так себе, но находка пришлась на вечер накануне.

— Каймановая черепаха, — выпаливает он, глаза радостно сияют, как никогда прежде. Лицо, как будто светится изнутри. — Надеюсь, она тебя не цапнула?

— Нет, — уверяет Рей.

— Хорошо. Их укусы могут быть очень болезненными.

Он осторожно опускает контейнер на пол в угол палатки. Почти с любовью.

— Спасибо. Мне принесли кучу всего. Такого интереса к музею я не ожидал. На материке посетителям чуть ли не доплачивают, только бы те пришли.

— Можно мне взглянуть на планы? — спрашивает Рей, и он смотрит на нее, как зачарованный, словно не может поверить, что она сама попросила; словно не может поверить, что ей не все равно.

— Ага.

Он показывает ей наброски «комнаты мотыльков», спланированной специально для выставки по принципу прогулки по тропе вдоль лесной реки; и его лицо заметно преображается при упоминании динозавров. Он действительно улыбается во весь рот. Невероятное преображение; мужчина оживает так неожиданно, что яркий контраст, на фоне недавней изможденности при их первой встрече, особенно бросается в глаза.

— Куда не глянь, везде кости и окаменелости. Люди совершат прогулку во времени через все этапы эволюции прямо здесь на Ак-То.

— Мне уже не терпится, — Рей поднимает взгляд вверх и улыбается в тридцать два зуба; он отвечает тем же. — Будет здорово. Спасибо, что так для нас стараешься. 

И он сглатывает, опустив на нее взгляд, глаза с любопытством изучают ее лицо.

— Спасибо за проявленный интерес, — наконец добавляет он. — Я не привык...

— К заботе?

— К тому, что можно заботится о чем-то еще, кроме престижа и денег, — едко выдавливает он. — Сколько можно сдирать деньги с посетителей на тематических выставках. Вход во все залы моего музея будет свободным. Бесплатным. 

***

Начало строительства музея приходится на дождливый день, и Бен знает, что лучше оставить все, как есть, не вмешиваясь, но все равно идет на объект. Люк — на месте; он раскладывает строительные материалы и ведет инструктаж бригады.

— Проваливай, — беззлобно говорит Люк. Как же странно слышать доброжелательный голос дяди.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, — объясняет Бен.

— У меня все схвачено, — решительно заявляет Люк. — Просто сиди смирно, договорились? Не успеешь оглянуться, а у тебя будет все, что всегда хотел. Это самое малое, что я могу сделать.

Бен снова сглатывает; горло стягивает, как удавкой.

Поэтому он оставляет дядю в покое и пытается убедить себя отправиться на прогулку по острову. Мужчина гуляет каждый день. Он старается ограничиться пляжами, так как там меньше насекомых, но не сегодня, ноги сами ведут его к утесам. Под ногами — скользкие камни, но чем выше он взбирается, тем свежее и чище воздух, и... ну и ну, с высоты видно все. Весь остров распростерся прямо, как на ладони.

Он видит: Финна, который рыбачит у реки, пытаясь поймать самою большую и жирную рыбу или, на худой конец, мелкую сошку, чтобы потом выложить на Фишстаграме, отца, который разгружает в аэропорту гидроплан, Рей... Рей в красном виниловом плаще-дождевике, склонившуюся, чтобы понюхать цветок по пути в Центр обслуживания населения. 

Он сглатывает.

Она всегда так к нему добра.

« _Ты просто изголодался по людскому вниманию и состраданию,»_ — с горечью думает он. Но все же, она сама пришла к нему с «уловом», потому что он предпочитает водных жителей насекомым, и девушка в прямом смысле слова останавливается, чтобы понюхать розы.

А еще ему нравится ее улыбка.

Ему хочется, чтобы она всегда ему улыбалась.

Он хочет сделать ей приятное, чтобы та улыбнулась, пусть знает, что несмотря на внешнюю неприветливость и неловкость, ее приветствие по случаю возвращения с материка изменило его жизнь к лучшему. Именно поэтому, все заканчивается тем, что он ходит и собирает с холмов полевые цветы, и потом плетет «живую корону». Или венок. Он — хоть и человек не обделенный талантами, но плетение венков в них явно не входит. Мужчина уже был готов избавиться от венка, но в последний момент каким-то образом осознал, что как только в ее руках окажутся цветы, даже сама мысль о подарке, сделанном чьими-то руками, будет для нее бесценной. Именно этого он и хочет.

Вот так он, промокший насквозь, решительно входит в Центр обслуживания населения, бросает корону-венок на стол и ждет пока Рей закончит печатать на компьютере.

— Прости, — говорит ему она с паникой в голосе. — Мне нужно дописать письмо. Мы хотим пригласить Асоку Тано, чтобы та дала здесь концерт.

— Можешь не торопиться, — бормочет Бен, рассматривая цветы. Кажется, что они увядают прямо у него на глазах. — Некуда спешить.

Девушка заканчивает письмо, отправляет и поворачивается к нему, сразу же устремив взгляд на теперь уже пожухлую «корону» из полевых цветов.

— Ах! — в восторге восклицает она. — Ты сам ее сплел?

— Сам. Дождь все испортил.

— Какая прелесть! Сколько прекрасных цветов.

— Это тебе, — выпаливает он, и Рей замирает на месте.

— Мне? — полушепотом переспрашивает она. 

— Тебе, — повторяет он. — Если захочешь. Цветы немного...

Но она уже встала с места и бежит к столу, потом надевает цветочную «корону» на голову и лучезарно улыбается; глаза сияют, словно звезды.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она, и он слышит, как ее горло сжимает спазмом; ему прекрасно знакомо это ощущение. — Спасибо. Никто никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного.

— _Тебе_ спасибо, — говорит он ей. — За то, что делаешь... « _Я боялся, что здесь будет намного хуже»._ — ...мир лучше.

Она выглядит так, будто готова разрыдаться, поэтому он прочищает горло, машет на прощание рукой и снова выходит под дождь.

Приняв решение: оставить ее наедине с чувствами. Это самое малое, что он может сделать.

***

Дождь не прекращается еще два дня; Рей носит «корону» из полевых цветов до тех пор, пока та не увядает. Цветы так чудесно пахнут, к тому же, Бен смастерил венок специально для нее. Все сделал своими руками. Ведь благодаря ей, жизнь на острове обрела для него особый смысл. И, по этой причине, место приобрело еще большую значимость и для нее.

— _Я хочу, чтобы остров стал лучшим домом для каждого, —_ когда-то написала в заявлении о приеме на работу девушка Люку. — _В детстве у меня никогда не было настоящего дома, я никому такого не пожелаю._

Тем не менее, она никогда бы не подумала, что все обернется именно так.

Она не была наивной дурочкой: ощущалась некая неловкость. Между Люком, Леей, Ханом и Беном. Было видно, что их связывало общее прошлое, пусть она и не знала какое именно. Но каким-то образом у нее появилась явственная уверенность в том, что все прошлое осталось позади. Люк строил Бену музей, Хан мимоходом упомянул, что, наконец, наладит продажу ископаемых с острова, ведь теперь Бен мог помочь с исследованием и распознаванием полезных запасов, а Бен...

Бен полюбил и обрел дом. Поскольку она помогла ему полюбить.

В детстве она загадывала счастье на падающие с неба звезды, ну а приезд на Ак-То сделал ее счастливой по-настоящему. Здесь тоже видны мерцающие на небосводе звезды. Да что там, даже льются метеоритные дожди — когда звезды сыплются с ночного неба. Если сильно захотеть, можно встретить уцелевшие осколки на пляже; в свободное время она думает, как построит космический корабль, вспоминая заветную детскую мечту — умчаться прочь на встречу приключениям и обрести настоящий дом.

Но ей уже удалось найти любимый уголок. Пристанище, которое совсем не хочется покидать. Никогда.

Ни за какие коврижки, даже за все звезды на небе. К счастью, уезжать совсем не нужно. 

Здесь, на Ак-То, у нее есть и дом, и мириады звезд.

Не придумать места лучше.

***

Когда он снова сидит на краю утеса, раздается звонок телефона. Ему нравится наслаждаться видом с высоты. Чувствуется, как в голове проясняются мысли.

— Послушай, малец. Мы закончили.

И ему ничего другого не остается, кроме как пуститься со всех ног на стройку. Он никогда не был хорошим бегуном. Долговязый и неуклюжий — тело создано явно не для скорости. Но он в мгновение ока переносится во внутрь музея.

Мужчина едва дышит. Люк превзошел себя. Высокие сводчатые потолки, естественная фильтрация воды и саморегулирующиеся системы, миниатюрные автоматические распылители для растений. Помещения для древних окаменелостей и костей динозавров...

Все именно так, как он хотел. Люк ничего не поменял в дизайне. В этот раз он полностью положился на мнение Бена. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет он дяде; звук шагов эхом разносится по коридору.

— К новым горизонтам, — говорит ему Люк, и Бен всерьез верит, что тот не шутит.

***

Бен ведет Рей по музею. Несмотря на собственную неприязнь к насекомым он показывает ей Сад бабочек, потому что знает, что те ей нравятся; а при виде целой россыпи драгоценных трепещущих крыльев в глазах девушки читается нескрываемое изумление. Он показывает ей аквариумы с глубоководными обитателями — пока совсем без улова, но уже к концу месяца Финн преисполнен решимости поймать ему , так что он допускает, что так тому и быть. Он показывает ей, где рассчитывает пристроить крыло искусств, даже если у него напрочь отсутствует желание снова прикасаться к предметами искусства с черного рынка, но это совсем не значит, что у населения Ак-То не должно быть доступа к произведениям в музее. Тем более, в благодарность за их доброту.

Рей _охает_ и _ахает_ от восхищения именно там, где нужно, и даже останавливается, чтобы прочитать заранее приготовленные вывески на пустых ячейках ископаемых образцов.

— Так я буду знать на что смотрю, когда они заполнятся.

Ему нравится, что ей хочется вернуться.

— Ты действительно в это веришь?

— Во что?

« _В меня?»_

— Что однажды все и правда будет заполнено ископаемыми? 

На настоящий момент окаменелость обнаружила и принесла лишь одна женщина-ланэи, незамедлительно передав на безвозмездной основе. Он надеется, что экспонатов будет больше.

— Разумеется, — отвечает ему она. — Я верю в это место и во всех нас.

И почему-то он включает себя в это « _нас_ ». И ему этого достаточно.

***

Тем же вечером Рей поднимается с ним на утесы. По радио обещали метеоритный дождь, и ей хочется ему показать, как озаряется вспышками небо.

— Я люблю звезды, — делится она. — Они так прекрасны.

— Их здесь хорошо видно, — отмечает он. — Из-за отсутствия светового загрязнения.

— Верно, — соглашается Рей. Ей хочется все-все ему рассказать. Поведать, как ей нравится мягкий воздух и яркие цветы. Но вместо этого, она лишь ворошит рукой траву и смотрит на искрящиеся над водой звезды.

— Загадай желание, — просит он, когда они видят падающую звезду, и, закрыв глаза, девушка загадывает...

Раньше она даже представить не могла, что ее мечтам будет суждено сбыться. Но когда кончики их пальцев соприкасаются в траве, она распахивает глаза, поворачивается к нему лицом и...

И замечает, что мужчина внимательно за ней наблюдает, окидывая пристальным взглядом, и ей хочется так много сказать, что не найти слов.

И что-то ей подсказывает, что он испытывает то же чувство.

Над головой слышится нежный перезвон, и девушка знает, что с неба падает еще одна звезда, в этот раз она загадывает желание, не смыкая глаз.

В этот раз они переплетают мизинцы, и она затаивает дыхание.

Снова устремив взгляд на звезды, его указательный палец находит ее, и Рей приподнимает уголки губ в улыбке.


End file.
